


No escape pt.4

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [4]
Category: League of Legends, kayn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.4

Your head stung as you slowly came to. As you tried to sit up you felt a rough burn agaisnt your lower and upper body. When you opened your eyes you noticed the rope that held you down against an worn down bed. Your clothes were removed and replaced with a flowly white dress with stockings but no shoes. Stiffly moving around, you attempted to wiggle the bindings off your body but it only cut deeper into your skin. Resting your head against the dusty pillow you stared up at the ceilling and listened. You could hear the faint sound of rainfall trickle down the roof. As you contiuned to listen to the calming rain you were inturrupted by a dark chuckle.   
"You're finally awake my precious sweets."  
Turning your head you got a better view of the man that murdered your friends. The man was medium built, black hair tied back with a braid. His body was toned and had what look like a shoulder pad with jagged points. His hand was fully covered with metal and came to a point with his claws. He had pants on but no shirt. In his hands he held a large sycthe with an eyeball that stared at you with malice.  
"Who are you?!" You shouted at your captor  
"Who am I? Why your boyfriend (Y/N). Your soulmate" The man smiled madly "But I guess we can start over. I'm Kayn and this is Raast."  
The man pointed at the sycthe. The sycthe known as Raast simple narrowed his eye and made a loud dislike hiss. Kayn approuched you and caressed your cheek with a loving embrace. You turned your head away from his touch which only caused him to chuckle. Kayn moved his unclawed hand down your face, past the neck, and glided agaisnt your arm. The sensation made you shiever as he kept petting you with such tinderness. Your hand twitched as Kayn reached down and held your hand for a bit before sliding his hand to the rope. His eyes followed his hand and stared at the rope.   
"Kayn don't let her out. She'll run when she gets the chance. Kill her!" Raast growled  
"Raast, stop." Kayn shouted at the blade  
Your eyes widen as you watched the interaction between man and blade.   
"This guy's insane"You murmered to yourself  
When Kayn turned his attention back to you, you jumped slightly as he brought Raast close to your face. The tip of the blade pressed down on yourr check which punctered the skin. A trickle of blood dripped down your cheek and stained the pillow. Your eyes closed as you felt the blade's eye stare with hatered as it was forced to glide over your body to the rope that held you. The rope was slashed and allowed your freedom temporary. The second rope followed suit, sitting you on the bed you had a better chance to glance around the room. The room itself held no visable doors or windows. A single light bulb that swung dangerously low, A single chair with a worn bookcase in the corner. A broken table and what looked like a dresser.   
"(Y/N). What shall we do now?" Kayn asked  
Kayn sat at the end of the matress, his gaze made you shiver as he moved his hair away from his face. You turned away from him as he laid his on your lap.\  
"So soft." He murmered  
"Why am I here, Kayn!" You growled  
"To be with me. Like we always wanted." Kayn smiled as he spoke  
"Who's we, I don't know you!" You stared down at the man   
Kayn looked up at you, his eyes darkened slightly before his smile returned.  
"Silly, We are soulmates. Its fate that we are here. My master would agree."  
You watched as his hands move up to cup your face before he moved with such agile and pressed his lips agaisnt yours. His kiss taste of blood and was gently but his clawed hand soon began to travel to your breast and fondle them through the fabric. Instant kicked in and you guickly shoved him off your lap, Your hands covered your chest and you backed away from the man that was slowly climbing up to his feet. Sliding back far enough you too also slide off the bed and landed on the floor with your legs hanging on the edge of the matress.   
"Such a provacating position. You are making it very hard for me to tame myself." Kayn moaned  
Attempting to scoot away only led you to be roughly grabbed by the ankle by Kayn. His grip tightened as you attempted to wiggle free. His eyes narrowed as he started to tug you back up onto the bed. His hands moved quickly to your hips for a more supporting tug up. When it was just your upper body hanging off the bed, you tried your best to keep your breast unexposed. You body hurt as it was forced into an arkward position before Kayn grabbed at your arms and pulled you onto his lap. Kayn wrapped his arms around your frame and held you tightly. His lips moved to your jaw and kissed with such roughness. His mouth moved down to your neck and switched to your ear and nipped it. His tongue moved down your neck and as he kissed you. You wiggled in his grip but he didn't seem to notice


End file.
